Brittana one-shots
by Maddie2324
Summary: Just cute oneshots about everybody's favourite couple...


Cry

Flashback

"I want to be with you… but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks…I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school" Santana said.

"But honey… if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words" Brittany replied.

"Yeah I know but… I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back… still, I have to accept… that I love you. I love you and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys… I just want you… please say you love me back… please" Santana begged.

"Of course I love you, I do, and I would totally be with you, if it weren't for Artie" Brittany replied.

"Artie?"

"I love him too… I don't want to hurt him, it's not right, I can't breakup with him" Brittany replied sadly.

"Yes you can… he is just a stupid boy" Santana said rather angrily.

"But it wouldn't be right… Santana, you have to know… if Artie and I were to ever breakup, and I'm lucky enough that you're single..." Brittany said while reaching out to place a hand on Santana's arm.

"Don't" Santana spat out while jerking her arm away.

"I am so yours… proudly so" Brittany said.

End of flashback.

Nobodys pov

Santana was now sitting on the edge of the stage in the auditorium crying, she was so glad that she managed to run away before she burst out in to tears, she doesn't like giving anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She had just opened her heart to Brittany the one who wanted to talk about feeling in the first place which made her realise her own feelings, then she shot her down after she confused to loving the girl and the reason… because she loved Artie. She had finally shown someone what she was like without all the pressures and insecurities, she let her walls down for that one person and it caused her heartbreak. Santana finally managed to stop most of the tears as she got up and walked over to the piano.

Another thing only Brittany knows was that she could play the piano and has done since she was just a little kid.

A perfect song came into Santana's mind as her hands worked their way over the piano and starting the soft melody.

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got that whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed  
'Cause it's hurtin me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that its no more  
I should have never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us part  
I didn't give it to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone  
I'm spinnin round  
And deep inside  
My tears I'll drown  
I'm losin grip  
What's happenin  
I strayed from love  
This is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim (Oooohhh)  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life (Ohhhhh)  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms (Ooooooh)  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry (Ohoooh)

How did I get here with you I'll never know (never know)  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
And after all I tried to do  
To stay away from lovin' you  
I'm broken hearted I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry (cry, cry, cry)

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition (ooooooh)  
And I've got all the symptoms (oooooohhh)  
Of a girl with a broken heart (ohhhhh)  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry (oooooh)

This time was different (aaahhh)  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life (You'll never see me cry)  
Now I'm in this condition (aaahhh)  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what, you'll never see me cry

All my life

She heard clapping coming from the far corner so she wiped her eyes before whipping round to see Brittany standing there with teary eyes, she saw Brittany walking towards her and as sad as it sounds she turned around and walked away standing behind the curtain trying to hide herself within the thick fabric, but it didn't work because the curtain that was attempting to hide her got ripped away and she came face to face with a red and puffy eyed Brittany her heart broke a little just looking at how sad she looked. Santana finally pulled herself together giving Brittany a weak smile before turning around to leave neither girl's saying anything.

Later in Santana's bedroom

"Santana, Brittany's at the door" Santana's mum shouted up the stairs.

But Santana didn't hear because she had fallen asleep, when she got home all she did was cry she wouldn't tell her mum what had happened so she called Brittany knowing that she would probably be able to help, but what she didn't know what that Brittany or her choices were the reason why her daughter was in such a state in the first place. Brittany was reluctant to go but if she didn't then ms lopez would probably think something would have happened between them because whenever Santana was sad Brittany would be the first person she would go to.

As Santana didn't answer she just sent Brittany straight up and went back in the kitchen, Brittany was hesitant to go into the bedroom knowing that what she would find is a extremely upset Santana lying on her bed which would make her feel even more guilty and sad about what had happened today than she already does. Brittany knocked on the door lightly enough for Santana to hear but she didn't answer, she thought about it for a minute then decided just to go in. when she stepped in there sprawled out on the bed was Santana, tear strained cheeks, puffy bloodshot eyes and a box of tissues sat next to her on the bed. She had never seen Santana look so broken so warn out it felt totally wrong to wake up but they knew they had to talk about what happened and what they were going to do about it, she knew Santana would feel more comfortable doing at her own home where she knew nobody would be listening.

She sat down on the side of the bed and stroked Santana hair out of her face and began to slowly shake Santana awake, slowly Santana sat up and tensed as she saw Brittany sitting close then all the memories flooded back she winced as she remembered Brittany saying she loved artie and didn't want to break up with him even after Santana stood there and told her all the feeling towards the blonde, more tears collected in her eyes as she stood up from the bed and walked to stand at the other side of the room. Neither said anything for a while when finally Brittany spoke up.

"Why are you annoyed at me?" Brittany asked still confused about earlier events and why Santana was so upset about it not quite grasping the concept of all of today's events, first it was Santana telling her she loved her, then Artie breaking up with her and calling her stupid then listening to the song that Santana had sung and now sitting in Santana's room on opposite sides of the room and completely blanking each other and Brittany being just a little confused was an understatement.

"Really Brittany, I told you all my feeling and you turned my down for Artie!" Santana said, making Brittany flinch and get up and walk over to the Latina.

"I said I love you back and that if I was single and you were that I would be yours" Brittany said while taking another step forward and places her hands on Santana's waist and pulling her closer, Santana breathed in taking in the blondes scent and then letting it go, her mind was getting cloudy and her concentration levels had suddenly gone out the window having Brittany this close really wasn't helping me get the point across very strongly.

"Yes when your single Brittany, you also confess to loving Artie at the same time" she replied, the blondes expression changed into a smile confusing the Latina, she leant her head down so that she was eye level with Santana before moving her lips across to her ear and whispering something so gently it made the Latina melt into her every word and touch.

"I am single"


End file.
